iMust Free Freddie
by TheSecretWeasley5147
Summary: AU. Sam and her mom take a vacation to an old mansion that has been converted into a Bed and Breakfast. There, Sam meets charming Freddie Benson, who has been cursed to remain a ghost until he has found true love. Did I mentioned a murderer? Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider.

AN/: _Words in Italics_ = Sam's thoughts. **Words in Bold** = Freddie's thoughts.

Sam sat in the hatchback, staring boredly out her mosquito graveyard of a window; wondering when the road trip would end and she'd get to relax at the bed and breakfast. Ms. Puckett turned the car into a long, hilly, driveway lined with trees and cryptic statues that seemed to be staring Sam right in the eye. A huge powder blue Civil War era mansion was perched atop the hill looking down on a manicured graveyard. The silver "Mom-Mobile" came to a halt at a cracked parking brick, allowing Sam and her mother to walk into the striking mansion. An elderly man stood at the front desk, with an organized board with room keys hooked on it behind him.

The man smiled softly. " Hello," he creaked, "And which party would you be?"

"Puckett," Ms. Puckett announced clearly. Sam began absentmindedly running her fingers through her long blonde curls, something she always did when something didn't feel right. Like the time when she first tried to ride a bike. She crashed in the first ten seconds because she kept running her fingers through her hair. Or the time when Carly tried to- Sam's thoughts were cut clean off by her mother's question.

"Samantha! Would you like your own room or not!?" Rebecca Puckett questioned her daughter.

"I'll take my own room," she answered briskly, desperate for privacy. The old man handed her the room key and room number. " Thanks," Sam mumbled quickly to the clerk. She ran up four flights of stairs total, six endless corridors, and passed ten doors until she found hers. The door creaked slowly open, and what Samantha Alesandra Puckett saw made her drop her suitcase and emit a scarcely audible yelp.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No.

My 2 year-old iPod died, please attend the virtual funeral.

"Wh-wh-what are you?" Sam managed to stutter. She stared at a young boy around her age sitting in a floral armchair. He had neat brown hair, chocolaty brown eyes, gave off a bluish light, and was slightly transparent. He looked ecstatic for no real reason at all, at least, as far as Sam knew.

"My name is Freddie Benson, and I prefer being referred to as a who rather than a what. Wait, you can see me?!?" Sam nodded slowly, still shaken and slightly stirred (AN/: OK, I just HAD to put that in).

"Are you a ghost?" she questioned. Sam was in awe with what she saw, but wouldn't a ghost go right through an armchair? She had to admit, he seemed to be her type of guy, tall, dark, and handsome.

"Well, it's a long story. I am a ghost, I guess, but I'm not dead. In 1935, my grandfather slaughtered everyone in my family except for me. He was never able to kill me, so he had a witch place a spell on me, keeping me as a half-ghost until I find true love," Freddie explained. "You can really see me?"

"Didn't we already cover that? Why does the fact I can see you matter at all?" the blonde asked him.

"There are two reasons why that matters. One I cannot tell you, the other I should not, but I will anyway. Only special, powerful people can see ghosts. Only ones powerful enough to defeat the witch who cast this spell in the first place, binding us all to this town forever, until the witch, of whom we do not speak, has been vanquished. In the past 73 years I've be trapped in here, I have never met the Seer, the only one being powerful enough to free us all."

"Us? There are more ghosts?" Sam had no idea why, but she liked how Freddie sounded when he said 'us'. Freddie teleported to the window and opened the blinds. The cemetery was in perfect view. Sam could see figures much like Freddie, as far as ghostliness went, but instead of simply glowing blue, they were blue. Their natural colors from their past lives didn't show up like they did on Freddie. "Why do they look different than you do?"

"They're actually dead. I'm still alive, but with most of the properties of a ghost. My Grandfather has killed every guest that has stayed here since he killed all of us. He's still here, in fact he probably checked you in," Freddie explained. Sam was so confused. Was she next? Could she free all of the ghosts?

"How is he still alive, though, your grandfather?"

" Dark magic. If you're not careful, you could be next. I'll guard you at night so you may sleep without worry." Freddie grabbed a large crumpled piece of paper out of the pocket of his rugby shirt. "Here, this is our prophecy. I recommend you read it, so you know what to expect when the time comes for us all to battle."

The paper read:

A half ghost still remains. The Seer, his One, will arrive at the house for a stay. (The part that was originally in this spot was crossed out.) As the half ghost begins losing his ghostly properties, the closer the Great Battle will become. If played right, the battle may be won.

"Well, short and to the point has never been a bad thing, I guess. What's a One?" Sam asked.

"If I told you, it likely would cancel itself out, and you'd die, I'd die, and all of the other ghosts would have a complete miserableness thrust upon them. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Sam bit her lower lip. "I guess not," she answered.

"We can't even begin planning the battle until I've started to become more human. Would you like to meet my mother? She'll be glad to know you're here," Freddie stated.

"Sure, why not?" Sam informed Freddie. Freddie led Sam into the room's bathroom. He float-walked over to the porcelain toilet and flushed it. Slowly opening the lid, Sam could see an adult female ghost figure swirling around inside of the toilet.

"Mom! The Seer's arrived! We'll soon be free!"

The woman in the toilet stared at Sam. "I don't believe it. She's finally come!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I actually don't own iCarly. Shocking, no?

Sam stared and couldn't help but giggle. "You haunt a toilet bowl? How did you manage that?"

"I was drowned in a swirly," Mrs. Benson reported with a slight shudder. "I hate it here. So many germs and uncleanliness, it's just so, ewww!"

Freddie coughed. "Freddie! You're doing a human-like behavior! That must mean-" Mrs. Benson began to say, but Freddie slammed the toilet lid down so that all Mrs. Benson was able to do was open the toilet lid once again and yell, "Fredward! I told you not to do that! All I was going to do was inform you that your increasing human behaviors mean that you are fall- AHHHHHHH! FREDDIE, WHY? Blub blub gurgle gurgle." As she was flushed around the point when she began to say, "falling".

Freddie had small blue beads of sweat gathering at his pale brow. "I'm sorry about that, but you can't know what she's talking about until my eye color enhances from the current pale brown to my natural chocolate brown. It would blow everything." Freddie explained.

Sam pushed Freddie against a wall, using his shirt to pin him to the wall. "Speak, Fredward! What was your mom gonna say? What part of the prophecy was crossed out? Would you like this torture to end? It don't end until ya speak!"

Freddie cringed a little bit. "Please Sam, please don't blow this!"

"Spill, Benson!"

"Wow, talk about a lot of moxie."

"Did you just call me fat?!"

"No! Moxie was a popular soft drink in the 30's that gave you a lot of energy. It evolved into a term that meant a bold person with nerve."

"Oh, alright then. I was afraid all of the ham was betraying me. You know, you're still not off the hook from earlier."

"Yeah, I know. Did you by any chance bring an encyclopedia?"

"No, dork. Why the crap would I bring an encyclopedia with me on vacation? I left learning back in Seattle."

"Any modern devices with access to information?"

"You mean a laptop?" Sam walked over to her backpack and pulled out a thin PearBook. She opened it and pressed a button. Light flooded the screen.

Freddie whistled. "Wow. That's so, wow! How does it do that?!" Freddie rushed over to the overpriced piece of technology. Glancing down a the keyboard, he said, "Um, Sam, I think they got the alphabet wrong.

"No, Freddork, it's the layout they use for keyboards and it's called QWERTY. It makes it easy to type, I'm not sure why, but it apparently does. You've used a typewriter before, right?"

Freddie shook his head. "No. My grandfather banned them from the house. Plus, they were expensive, and it was the Great Depression."

"What's the name of that witch, I might be able to Google her. Google is something that finds information on a certain topic."

Freddie gulped slightly and cringed as he spoke. "Meagades." **(The "ades" part is pronounced like in Hades)**


	4. In which we learn about Meagades

I'm back! Sorry about the delay, I had a really bad block and THEN Word got deleted from my computer, so now I'm using Notepad, and if anything's weird, like the alignment and spacing, then it's because of that. So, here's my update. Note: Meagades is based off of an ex-friend (Guess what her name is, HAHA!). And I still don't own iCarly

"How exactly do you spell that?" Sam asked.

Freddie made a face. "M-E-A-G-A-D-E-S!" He screamed at an alarming volume and speed.

Sam punched in a few letters onto the Google template. "Is that the right spelling, I don't know if I got it right with you SCREAMING!"

Freddie nodded solemnly. "Yeah, that's it. This is so neat, the modern advances are swell!

"OK, after we learn about this witchy person, we're getting you up to date on your grammar. If you're going to be out in the real world after this, you'll need a little bit of knowledge so you don't sound like a rerun of "Leave it to Beaver"."

All that showed up were Myspace pages or peoples last names or town names. Sam was about to chuck her laptop out the window into the graveyard when a noise came from the toilet.

"Did you try putting "the witch" after it?" Mrs. Benson asked.

Sam typed the extra words into her toolbar. A Wikipedia showed up.

Sam layed down with her laptop on her four poster bed. She motioned for Freddie to come over towards her, and he did so nervously, but settled in a second.

After clicking on the webpage, Sam the article out loud.

"Meagades was a mythical witch rumored to live in the lands of the large lakes. She had ghosts as servants, but she soon tired of them, having issues with sameness. The legend of Meagades was originally told by the Natives inhabiting the region. She changes forms, and takes her power from the sand, water, and happiness of kittens. When she feeds off of kittens, she eventually rather drains them into death or makes them incredibly bitter and uncute. What a monster!  
Meagades has the ability to transform humans who she tires of (or is paid a fare to finish off) into rather lifeless forms or a type of half ghost stuck between the land of the living and the grave. Those are her two most infamous powers, known as fates worse death. Some other powers include but are not limited to making her victim's lungs fill with water, and eventually drown, turn into sand, be eaten by sand monsters, flight, loss of air, acid skin, and advanced wizarding spells. This legendary witch has only one known weakness, that being the Fire of Oberon, claimed to be found in what is now the fountain at Froggy Park, in the town Meagades is rumored to dwell.  
To enter the fountain, according to legend, one must throw Titania's Medalion of Valor into the fountain between the hours of 12 and 15. To defeat Meagades, the hero must hold the Fire of Oberon above their head, and chuck it at her. It moves with the speed of light, and never misses its target, due to a blessing given by the Faerie King to hit only her. The only way Meagades can repel the Fire of Oberon is if she has the Dial of Goodfellow,  
originally invented by Robin Goodfellow, or Puck, to be the ultimate practical joke to his master, Oberon the Faerie King.  
Goodfellow thought that if Oberon knew that there was antidote to his considered undefeatable weapon, he would be angry at the prank. One hero, Hannigan, has attempted to throw the Fire of Oberon at Meagades, but Meagades had the Dial of Goodfellow in her possesion. Hannigan's fate is unknown, though some say she had perished, but the Natives have strong belief that she still romes in the caves along the lakeshore, and will be able to help the next chosen one, called a seer. In the belief that Hannigan still romes along the caves, it is said that a repellant from her encounter with the Dial of Goodfellow keeps her from being within a 3o foot radius of Meagades, and she is still in her form as a Native teenaged girl when she fought Meagades, due to a powerful magic causing aging to stop radiating from the Dial of Goodfellow, added by Robin Goodfellow as his own personal touch. In all forms of the legend, it is said that the Dial of Goodfellow was given to Meagades' last recipiant of her bussines, who is still kept alive with dark magic by Meagades herself, so that if she needs it, he can give it to her. The Keeper of The Dial of Goodfellow is also said to be the keeper of Titania's Medallion of Valor, and is the only person besides Hannigan that Meagades has given eternal life. Unlike Hannigan, The Dial of Goodfellow's Keeper (known as the keeper) is kept from aging or dying with dark magic. Dark Magic only works on those with an evil heart, and who have the hunger to kill or eternally torture innocent people. No other kind of magic works on these people."

"Sam, you do know who the Keeper is, don't you?" Freddie asked.

"I have an idea, I'm thinking it's your grandpa, he's kept alive by dark forces, it has to be him." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's true. The only people who can make ghosts are those who kill them, but only if they are given eternal life through dark magic. That's how my grandfather was able to make, well, that." Freddie said.

Freddie teleported over to the window, and pointed at the expanse graveyard. "That's all the work of his dark magic, well, most." Freddie said.

That night, Sam just wasn't sleeping. She wasn't tired. It was so late, it was early. She could see Freddie's figure sitting near her feet. "Freddie. I'm just not sleeping. I'm not tired. I feel like someone injected that Moxie stuff you mentioned earlier into my veins."

Freddie smiled. "I expected that. Seers don't sleep in the presence of ghosts. Would you like to go meet the ghosts, see where they dwell? Since you're not sleeping, we may as well."

Sam returned Freddie's grin with one of her own. "Yeah, I'd love that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I'm really sorry that it's so short, but it took me two hours to write and a lot of thinking. In the next chapter,  
you'll be introduced to the ghosts. I have to stop this chapter now because it's getting really early and my mom wakes up for work soon. I should do chapter 5 sometime today. Oh, and Hannigan is based on me.  
click down here

v v 


	5. Magical Midnight

Alright, I said I'd update as soon as possible, so here it is, and please do review, and I still don't own iCarly. If spacing or alignment is off, it's because my Notepad has a bit of a mind of its own. Enjoy!!

~*~

Freddie led Sam out the front door of the mansion, and she was running to keep up. He floated fast through the midnight air, and he was silent. Where Sam's sneakers crushed a few sticks and made small thud noises as she pumped her feet up and down to keep up with the ghost.

"Ok, here we are." Freddie said as they stopped at the graveyard. It was huge, and it overlooked a babbling stream that seemed to give off a blueish light, and so did the moon. It was one of the most peaceful things Sam had ever seen. The rows of old and cracked headstones that clashed with the new pristine headstones and tombs.  
The freshly mown grass gave off a fresh summery scent. Sam knew that the place was covered in bones and ashes,  
even decay and maggots, but it seemed so magical, like everything knew she was here, and would help. She could faintly smell a bit of vanilla in the intoxicating air. And there was ham. Sam enjoyed the ham smell.

"It's beautiful, Freddie." Sam said, smiling and taking it all in. She inhaled another breath of vanilla.  
She noticed some hints of cinnamon and chocolate, but not the weird smelling kind of imitated chocolate that they put in perfumes and smelly markers, that's just sick. No, we're talking freshly baked chocolate chip cookies chocolate.

"What do you smell in here?" Freddie asked.

"Fresh melted chocolate, vanilla, a bit of cinnamon, and even ham. It's absolutely amazing, like it's reading my mind."

"It is. It's made to smell like a perfect Heaven, different to everyone. Even the ghosts smell it. It's a torment, to remind them that their everything would be perfect the witch's restraint is broken, when she's killed, so they could cross over to Heaven. I smell lilacs, Cherry Coca~Cola, caramel, and the slightest touch of spearmint."  
Freddie answered, with a look on his face that seemed to be taking everything in, all of the perfection, things as they seemed.

Without a slight bit of warning, Freddie yelled, "GUYS! She's here! Come on out!"

Blue lights jetted out from all of the gravestones and tombs. They all came to the ground, changing shape into their human forms. There were people of every kind, all were from different times. A group of Valley Girls stood over near a pine tree, wearing itty-bitty tees lined with fluffy faux animal fur (Which one could tell was originally pink) and holding their also dead Chihuahua ghosts in little purses, gabbing away. A group of greasers wearing their leather jackets were flirting with some girls with their hair up in little scarves, wearing long poodle skirts and first initial cardigans. A few young men with long hair and bell-bottoms could be seen meditating near a large rock. Some women with big permed hair wearing large eyeglasses and baggy shirts under overalls were laughing with some mullett sporting men. A few flappers and mobsters were sitting on a park bench. It was like she was seeing the whole twentieth century and a bit of the twenty-first century all in one glance.

"Freddie, I thought you said you were turned into a half-ghost in 1935, and there are some flappers here. Unless I'm mistaken, flappers are from the 20's."

"Well, before turning me into a half ghost, he'd tried to kill me for ten years, since I was 5. He killed most of my family in that time, and even some guests. Those, over there", Freddie pointed at the flappers and mobsters, "Were his first killings under dark magic. The ones before, erm-" Freddie was cut off by Sam.

"You mean Meagades?"

All of the ghosts quit their conversing and stared at Sam. A classy looking young woman with classic curled mahogany hair floated over. She wore penny loafers, and a flowered skirt pulled up high over a plain white lacy blouse.

"You know, I'd bet that someone like you would have known a bit better to be goin' and flingin' her name around like it was just any 'ol word." She said in a voice like that of an old Hollywood movie star.

"Hello, Eljane. Please forgive Sam, she's new to the whole thing. I'm really the one one at fault here, I never told her not to say the witch's name. All she knows is that I cringe when she says it." Freddie said.

"Um, I'm not exactly clear on why you don't want me saying this chick's name. Geez, this almost feels like Harry Potter." Sam retorted.

"Sam, you know from that Workopodo-" Freddie began, only to be cut off by Sam.

"Wikipedia."

"Wikipedia, right. Well you know from that that the witch has a long history of hatred towards ghosts. They were her slaves until she tired of them. She then set a curse apon them as revenge, that they would feel extreme pain for a short amount of time. It lasts only about a second, but it gets inside your head, it's the worst imaginable pain." Freddie answered.

"Well, then, miss, if you gonna be saving us all, we better start getting you up-to-date in learning about us, now won't we? Happy Shine, go light a campfire, and you'd better not put weed in it this time, we have a human child here! It's even not OK when it's just us ghosts, now go on!" Eljane said. A man in psychedelic bell bottoms and a flowy orange peasant top ran over to a large , it almost wasn't even a pit. It was more like the size of a circular parking lot for Disney World. Basically, it was huge. Big enough to sit the countless ghosts. He pulled a panpipe out of his pants pocket. He played a few notes, and what Sam considered a backwards fire appeared in the pit. Most fires burn red and yellow on the top, with bits of purple and a white-blue on the bottom. This fire burned a blue and purple at the top, with red and yellow peaking at the bottom.

At the sight of the beautiful fire, Sam did what her instincts told her: Poke it with a stick and see what happens.

Sam would have expected the fire to be hot. Actually, she would have expected the stick to touch the fire, but Freddie saw what she was about to do. She felt something wrap around her wrist. It was Freddie's transparent hand.

"You don't want to do that, Sam. The ice could spread to the rest of your body." Freddie warned.

"It feels so warm from here, though, it makes no sense that it would be ice."

"That's just the thing about it, Sam. None of us really get it, but I think it's safe to say that a squirrel found out the hard way in a mobster's first year here."

"Oh. What happened to the squirrel?"

"It was frozen. They found it in an ice cube when they put out the fire." Freddie answered.

That was the begining of a magical midnight.

~*~

So, how goes it? I hope you like it, I feel like it's really short. I don't like this one quite as much as the rest of the story. Review! Even just type "I don't know" just to tell me you read it. Bring the well rounded flames ON!!!!

click down here

V

V

V

V

Please?

V


End file.
